


[Podfic] The Sky Above

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, No Dialogue, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Canon, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26708839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofThe Sky Aboveby reeby10Author's summary:Gaila and Nyota go stargazing.
Relationships: Gaila/Nyota Uhura
Kudos: 1
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[Podfic] The Sky Above

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Sky Above](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10378824) by [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/t11qyotcpnrcull/The%20Sky%20Above.mp3?dl=0) | 00:01:41 | 1.76 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you reeby10 for leaving permission to podfic.
> 
> This has been recorded for Podfic Bingo 2020 for the square "Character of Colour." See my full card [here](https://shadow-ravin.dreamwidth.org/11637.html).
> 
> Thanks for listening.


End file.
